


Payback

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Heavenly Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 08:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Revenge is sweet.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-09-24 11:52am to 12:17pm

''I told you to get here ahead of schedule.''

''I arrived with my team.''

''That's exactly the problem.''

''My team?''

''Yes! They are not supposed to be here yet. It's way too early anyway.''

''I don't know why they decided to come.''

''To harass you, no doubt.''

''Yukimura, why is this so important in the first place?''

Though he did have a pretty good idea by now, considering that the other boy was already halfway through peeling off his clothes. Which in turn had his own libido wake up. Damn.

''Simple. I wanted to have that gorgeous ass of yours against that locker over there. And, if we can go again, on that bench.''

''That's the medical bench.''

''And the supply locker to it.''

''You wish to… No.''

Yukimura smiled, gripping Tezuka through his trousers.

''But you love the thought.''

''I am not doing it on a medical bench.''

''Afraid sensei will come in?''

''For starters.''

By then Yukimura's fingers had found their way inside and grabbed his cock just the way he enjoyed it most.

''Damn, Seiichi! I said no!''

''Your mouth did. But your cock says something else.''

They could both feel the pre-cum leaking from Tezuka's slit, making everything so perfectly smooth.

''Seiichi!''

''Careful, Kunimitsu. They might hear.''

Gritting his teeth, Tezuka endured until those devious fingers sped up, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

''Seiichi. Please. I can't. I…''

''You can, Mitsu. You just need to keep more quiet than usual.''

''You try that while having your cock masturbated.''

''Just see it as a little payback for last time.''

''Your team wasn't near.''

''No. But Yagyuu was. And he would have let me pay until the end of my days.''

''Don't be so dramatic. Yagyuu's not that cruel.''

''Is he on your team or mine?''

''Yours.''

''Exactly.''

Tezuka had a hard time just breathing by now, the continues gasps making his vision swim deliciously. The orgasm calling to him like a siren. 

Yukimura chuckled.

''You look ready to jump, dear Mitsu.''

Again Tezuka gritted his teeth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

''No.''

And again his breath hitched, Yukimura having adjusted his grip once more.

''No? But you're so close, Mitsu. So very close. Just a little further and…''

Yukimura's fingernail raked over the head of his cock, found the slit and buried into it. At the same time he covered Tezuka's mouth with his own, swallowing the screams of pleasure while hot cum spurted and ran down the younger boy's legs.

Yukimura grinned.

This was exactly what he had wanted.

Now he would call it quits.

For a while…


End file.
